One major area of disparity in usage of health services among Hispanic adults in the United States is alcohol treatment. Little is known about the psychosocial factors that may influence treatment seeking or treatment success in this population. However, rates of treatment utilization by Hispanic adults are not congruent with data suggesting high rates of alcohol dependence and suggest underutilization of treatment services. The general aim of this project is to examine how specific psychosocial factors among Hispanic adults may be related to this disparity in alcohol treatment utilization. The specific aims of the project include 1) To prospectively investigate the determinants of treatment seeking (and those factors that reduce the likelihood of treatment seeking) among adults in a community sample, and 2) To prospectively investigate the determinants of relapse and successful treatment outcome for one year post-treatment for Hispanic adults in an alcohol treatment program. Two study samples will be recruited in order to investigate the specific aims of the project. Secondary aims will include investigating the relationship of interpersonal and intrapersonal variables with motivation to change drinking behavior and actual drinking behavior changes over time among Hispanic Americans. Samples from both studies will be analyzed utilizing repeated measures designs of these intrapersonal and interpersonal variables. Learning more about the psychosocial factors influencing behavior before and after seeking alcohol treatment may help reduce treatment utilization disparities among Hispanic adults in the United States.